endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Plague
It is a two-part Solo Quest, where the decisions in the first part affect the options in the second. Part One Your scientists have detected a heavily-damaged ship of unknown design entering your home system. The ship is unresponsive to hails, and sensors have detected that the engines are in critical overload and it will son self-destruct! Scanning the ship, you discover that it contains not only a dense computer core containing untold secrets, ut also passengers in stasis who have been infected by an unknown plague. You can only save the core or the passengers before the ship explodes... Choose an Objective SAVE THE CORE * You will need to increase your Industry and Science to create the special tools and machines to extract the core. * In the System [Your Capital], produce at least 120 Industry and 120 Science. Variable ** Reward: Random Technology ** SAVE THE INHABITANTS * The pursuit of science and knowledge is important, but sentient beings come first. You will need to increase Industry and Food to be able to extract, house, and feed the aliens. '' * In the System Capital, produce at least 120 Industry and 120 Food. Variable ** Reward: Random Technology ** You are content to have taken the morally correct action, and the aliens are even more content to be alive. They are eager to share what they know about their world, and the strange situation in which you found them Part 2 (A) the Core After analyzing the core, you learn that the aliens' homeworld was attacked by a malevolent race of extraterrestrials who conquer planets, quickly strip them of their resources, and them move on. In addition, the core gives you algorithms to predict their next target. They move fast, though, and won't stay at the site of their last victory for long. If you hurry, you can intercept them before they leave... or you can head to their next destination and lay a trap for them Choose an Objective SET A TRAP * They are dangerous, and a carefully planned trap may be a wiser move than dashing in and attacking them. * Orbit around x until enemy fleet appears (10 turns) ** Reward: 50 Hyperium ** They are settled in their new home--or at least as settled as they can be while they constantly watch for their aggressors INTERCEPT * There is no time to waste; traps take effort and planning yet this extraterrestrial plague needs to be stopped now. * Reach System in less than 10 turns to intercept the evil guys Variable ** Reward: 50 Hyperium Part 2 (B) the Inhabitants After working out how to communicate with the aliens, you learn that their homeworld was attacked by a hostile race of extraterrestrials who conquer planets, quickly strip them of their resources, and then move on. The aliens were trying to reach a certain habitable system that would both provide a new home as well as a resource to cure their plague when their ship was attacked. Although they desperately want to save themselves, they are also concerned that if you don't deal with the hostile extraterrestrials quickly they will move on to destroy other planets Choose an Objective RECONQUER * Help the aliens settle in a new home and cure their illness--before their nemeses arrive! * Set up an Outpost on the x ''System. ** Reward: 60 Bluecap Mold Variable ** ''It is a good thing you moved quickly, as it seems the hostiles were about to leave and seek new prey INTERCEPT * Teach the hostiles a lesson-the civilizations of the galaxy don't put up with that kind of behavior! * Reach System in less than 10 turns to intercept the evil guys Variable ** Reward: 50 Titanium Part 3 (B-A) Saved/Reconquered You arrive at the planet, only to find that the hostile extraterrestrials have started preparing it as a base for future attacks. Defeat the aggressors and secure the system by colonizing it. '' ''The only way to get rid of them is to colonize the system in order to eradicate the last of the hostiles. Objective * Turn your Outpost into a colony on the x ''System. * Reward: 60 Superspuds Variant Part 3 (B-B) Saved/Intercepted ''You reach the planet just as the hostiles are preparing to leave. Avenge the planet's original inhabitants by defeating the enemy fleet! Objective * Avenge your new-found friends and punish these evil extraterrestrials. * Defeat the fleet at ''x ''System. ** Reward: Pirate Laser *** 56 Industry, Medium range energy weapon. 39 DPS. ** The fleet's strength is relatively similar to pirate fleets or better. ** ''This threat, at least, has been taken care of. Your empire expands, you have gained good will, and one more threat to the galaxy--or at least to your domination of it--has been dealt with. '' Category:Quests